


disappear

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: “I want to disappear.”It’s sudden, caught in a moment of aching silence between the two.“Mondo, I want to disappear.”
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in emotional turmoil and insanely overwhelmed, so I wrote a fic!!

“I want to disappear.”

It’s sudden, caught in a moment of aching silence between the two.

“Mondo, I want to disappear.”

It’s serious, he realizes, watching the way his boyfriends face scrunched up, body tensing as if he was about to lose a grip on everything he was holding back.

“I don’t want to be the prime minister, I don’t want to clear the Ishimaru name, I don’t want the pressure of it all!! I don’t want to feel any of this anymore.”

That’s when it hits him, how much he was holding back. It’s another thing they have in common, both bound by legacies and burdens they were forced to carry, though his was a little different, the similarity was there.

“I’m just...” He watches attentively as his shoulders shake, eyes watering. “I’m so tired Mondo, i’m tired of not being good enough, I want it to end.”

_I know._ He wants to say, because he does, he can only imagine, he wants to say so much, how fucked up the situation was, how he deserved better, how Mondo wanted to give him so much more, so much better than the bullshit he’s been bound by.

But he isn’t good with words, so instead, he reaches over and pulls him into an embrace, running his fingers through the rough ends of his spiked hair.

The other sobs into his embrace, Mondo holding him tighter, wanting nothing more than to take the pain, take the emotions away. It hurt him, it hurt him more than he could say, seeing the person he loved more than anyone in so much pain. It wasn’t fair, Taka was more, so much more than the cards he’d been dealt. He was the first person to make Mondo feel he was worth anything since Daiya, and here he was in pain Mondo couldn’t take away.

“Let’s disappear,” He mutters out after the worst of its over, the sobs died down to small hics and shivers. “Let’s go, just me and you, we can go and never look back.”

“But what about your gang, or our friends, or my family, or-“ He cuts himself off with another hic. “We can’t, we have to...”

“We don’t haveta do anything Kiyo,” He pulls back, staring him in the eyes. “We make the rules, i’m sure our friends will understand, I know my gang and Daiya will get it, we can’t stay here dwelling on shit, its killing us, it’s killing _you_ and if they don’t understand, that’s on them.”

He pauses, suddenly taking in the weight of his own words, tears flooding his own eyes at the reality of everything, they’ve both been holding back, there’s so much this life has brought on them, that neither of them deserved, it wasn’t fair.

“Can we,” Kiyotaka begins, Mondo resting a hand on his face. “Can we disappear for a while, me and you?”

Mondo nods, leaning and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Yea baby,” He mutters. “Yea, we can.”

When Mondo wakes up the next day, he leaves his Crazy Diamonds jacket folded neatly on his bed, knowing his boys will understand when they find it. He’ll return for it one day, but for now, he needed this.

The day begins with the rev if his bike, Kiyotaka’s arms around his waist as they drove off, no location in mind, just the need to disappear together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
